


【JR:76R】食髓知味

by Dry_Juice



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dry_Juice/pseuds/Dry_Juice
Summary: 两对换妻play的pwp，一发完。
Relationships: Joseph Christiansen/Robert Small, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 2





	【JR:76R】食髓知味

今晚对此时的罗伯特来说和以往没什么不同。

他和一如既往地在Jim and Kim’s与玛丽喝酒。中年女郎酒兴上头就开始说着惨烈的笑话，除了他能开怀大笑之外，其他人都苦着一张脸恨不得马上离席。这本来该是个和平常一样有趣却又平淡的夜晚，然而酒过三巡之后，玛丽接到了来自她丈夫的一通电话，一脸不快地告别了他。孤身一人的罗伯特很快将目标放在了找寻新的酒友上——幸运的是，此时从酒吧门口走进了一个英俊的男人，几乎马上就吸引了罗伯特的注意。

酒吧的灯光不是很明亮，在看到那个金发男人的一瞬间他的心脏骤停一拍，险些以为是那个缠人的神棍上门来讨要他的妻子。男人比约瑟夫高一些，有着充满男人味的长着青胡茬的下颌。罗伯特眯起眼睛描绘着他外衣下隆起的手臂肌肉，直到男人感受到他无礼的视线转头对上他的眼神，那一片深邃的海蓝让罗伯特微微捏紧了手中空空如也的杯子。

他转过头去不再看那个男人。即使透过其他人的欢声笑语也能听到男人朝他走过来的声音，罗伯特熟练地向酒保要了两杯威士忌。

“不好意思，我们能聊聊吗？”

男人在他身旁坐下。声音沙哑洪亮，一种正直的压迫感随着他的存在一拥而上。罗伯特的喉间有些发紧；动物之间，一个优秀的雄性遇到另一个同样优秀的雄性，领地意识难免会让他们产生一点不快和警惕。人类也不例外，但这样的感觉却对罗伯特来说却是找到一个优秀猎物的准信。他接过Neil递给他的一杯威士忌，将其中一杯推给那个男人。

“如果是别人，也许我会说在后街小巷的垃圾箱里聊聊是个不错的选择。”

“为什么？”

罗伯特看了他一眼，一对海洋一样的蓝眼睛正好奇地注视着自己。他用杯口挡住自己咧起的嘴角。“因为我会让他们的贸然搭讪付出代价。”

金发男人反应了几秒，笑了出来。老天，他笑起来几乎和约瑟夫一模一样，罗伯特想。

“什么让我和他们不一样？”男人又问道。

“你头发的颜色让人想到夏威夷披萨上的菠萝。”

男人的手指无意识地摩挲着玻璃杯的杯沿，罗伯特注意到他戴着手套。天气有这么冷吗？罗伯特不得不承认皮革包裹着的修长十指会让他联想到很多不可言说的火辣场景。他不自觉地改变了坐姿，将两条长腿在吧台下舒展开来。

对这个陌生人产生了些许好感的罗伯特解释道：“别紧张，我的意思是它让我食欲大增。”

“你是在说我，还是披萨？”金发男人说。男人看着他有些出神。罗伯特不是没见过这样盯着自己发愣的同性，只是了然地勾起唇角，任由那人几乎有些放肆的眼神打量在自己的侧脸上。半晌他听到男人说：“谢谢你的酒，我叫杰克·莫里森。”

“叫我罗伯特就行。”

“很高兴认识你。”

谈话在此终结。他们双方都很默契地没有继续开口，只是沉默地各自饮用着杯中的威士忌。罗伯特在喝酒的空隙瞄着他；男人的鬓角微微发白，发际线很明显在向后生长——男人即将步入中年，还有更多难熬的毛病在后面等着他。对方强壮的手臂紧挨着他的胳膊，透过两层布料也能感觉到那灼热的温度。莫里森眉头紧锁，注意力没有放在球赛上，而是一边在摆弄着大衣里的一个什么小玩意儿，一边啜饮着杯中的酒。杯子很快见底，罗伯特替他向酒保再要来一杯，想着今晚大概会有个不错的玩伴。

他和莫里森陆续又喝了几杯。莫里森看起来很会喝酒，几杯下去他那张白皙的小脸也没泛红，蓝色的眼睛里也一片清明。罗伯特看不出来他是真的千杯不醉还是在装模作样，如果是前者的话，他想以后他们可以成为长期酒友，前提是他没有拥有另一个身份。酒吧里的其他客人们陆陆续续地离开，即使又来了新的客人，却明显已经不如之前热闹。瞧着时间也不早了，罗伯特站起身披上椅子上的皮衣外套。

“我要回家了，你和我一个方向吗？”

莫里森迷糊地应了一声，起身跟着罗伯特走出酒吧。凉爽的夜风拂过他们的脸颊，让有些醉意的罗伯特清醒了一些。身旁的莫里森安静地跟着他，蓝色的长外套在月光下衬得他的肤色有些苍白。他们停在罗伯特的家门口，身后的男人在罗伯特用钥匙开门的时候凑过来，紧贴在他的背后。他将下颌埋在罗伯特的肩窝里，脖颈上舔舐的舌头让罗伯特手里的钥匙差点滚到地上。罗伯特能闻见一股浓烈的威士忌的味道，和自己身上的如出一辙。他知道莫里森肯定也嗅见了他们身上融合在一起的气味，贴着他臀部的硬物变得更加火热了一些。

看来连邀请也不用了。罗伯特转过身拥抱住金发指挥官，含住他嘴唇的同时用背部顶开房间的门。进入房间的那一刻，罗伯特就捉住他的手腕将他按在墙上。他们在混乱中急促地交换着深吻，充满酒味的唾液染湿了两个人的嘴唇。罗伯特的手伸向了莫里森的皮带，将它粗暴地拽开，同时也感受到莫里森戴着手套的手指覆到他的臀部上，像正在为狗洗澡一样毫无章法地胡乱爱抚着。

“放轻松，伙计。”罗伯特被他摸得心烦意乱，充满警告意味在莫里森的唇上咬了一下。“慢慢来，我们有一晚上的时间可以折腾。”

“……抱歉。”

回应罗伯特的是莫里森语气敷衍的道歉，以及骤然缩紧的桎梏。罗伯特没想到男人虽然看起来和他一般魁梧，力气却要比他大很多。他被莫里森抱起来扔在沙发上，牙关被一只蛮横的舌头撬开，同时一只手伸进了他的衣摆，顺着结实的腹部往上勾勒着肌肉的走向。手套那种粗糙的质感让罗伯特起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，在那些手指扯住他的乳头搓弄的时候，罗伯特发出了一声急促的喘息。

罗伯特靠在沙发上，两只手撑在莫里森的肩膀上，别过脸任由对方撩起他的衣服，肆意玩弄他胸前的突起。棕色的乳粒被挑逗得发硬发热，挺立在半空中微微颤抖，迫切需要什么来降温。莫里森俯身含住了左侧的乳头，让它在齿间无助地摩擦着，舌头舔过中间的沟壑，用力吸吮发出啧啧的声音让罗伯特都不禁面红耳赤。莫里森的另一只手也没闲着，捏着右侧那颗可怜的乳头往外拽弄着，食指在乳晕上打着旋搔弄。就这样折磨了他几分钟，莫里森却仍旧对罗伯特的胸部兴致勃勃。后者只能的难耐地低声喘息着，扯着莫里森的衣领让他离开自己已经被蹂躏得红肿不已的胸口。

“够了，该我了。”

在性爱中失去主导权让罗伯特感到不舒服，通常他才是那个让床伴受不了而尖叫的那个。现在他被莫里森挑逗得征服心起，也希望看见那双湛蓝色的眼睛充满水气无力地向上翻的模样。罗伯特将从自己身上推开，让金发男人坐在沙发上，自己则跪在他身旁的软垫上，用手抚上莫里森的裆部，感受半勃着的阴茎在布料后跳动着雀跃地期待着他的慰藉。罗伯特将它从紧绷的内裤中释放出来，熟练地握在手里上下套弄。莫里森的喉咙里发出压抑的咕噜声，任由罗伯特跪下来将他的性器含入口中。深色皮肤的中年男人似乎早已对这种事驾轻熟路，轻而易举地就将莫里森的阴茎吞到喉咙深处。

莱耶斯总对口交嗤之以鼻。他总是只顾自己的感受，宣称为莫里森口交是在浪费时间，自然也从来没有想过好好提高自己的技术。他不知道莫里森只是想居高临下地看着他服侍着自己的模样，看着那张高傲的脸染上自己的白浊叫他兴奋得不能自持。莱耶斯的口交技术极差，莫里森每次能高潮靠的都是自己的努力以及对莱耶斯的幻想。如今他和罗伯特做过了以后才知道，原来高超的口交技巧竟能给人带来如此极致的快感和满足感。紧绷的喉管牢牢地箍着莫里森的柱身，在罗伯特几下抽送中便缴械投降。高潮的瞬间他无意识地仰起头睁开眼睛，面前的两个男人正坐在对面的沙发上目瞪口呆地看着他们，与半张着嘴达到高潮的自己面面相觑。

那一幕绝对是莫里森这段时光旅行中最难忘的场景。他就这么大张着腿坐在沙发上，罗伯特还在帮自己把流到柱身上的精液清理干净。他正对面坐着一个陌生的金发男人，正一脸复杂地抿着嘴，眼神在他和罗伯特身上来回打量，似乎在极力掩饰笑意。他旁边坐着自己的恋人，加布里尔·莱耶斯，刚刚目睹了自己出轨的全过程，现在那双棕色的眼睛里闪烁着黑暗的火焰，让莫里森不寒而栗，酒也完全醒了。

“加——”

莫里森的话刚出口，就被挡在他面前的一只手给止住了。猛然察觉对面坐着看客的罗伯特像只炸了毛的猫一样浑身绷紧了起来，他用身体微微挡住莫里森，带着满脸的警惕不悦地瞪向面前穿着粉色短袖的金发男人。

“约瑟夫，我说过多少次了——再偷玛丽的备用钥匙进我家我会直接杀了你。”

“抱歉，罗伯，我保证不会再有下次了。”约瑟夫看似语调诚恳地回答，脸上却毫无悔过之意。

“别叫我罗伯！我不想掺和进你的事，无论那是什么。带着你的人滚出去，我正忙着。”

“你总是这么急着赶我出去……我们好歹还是邻居，不是吗？”

“没有谁规定邻居之间一定要和睦相处。”

如果说刚才诱惑莫里森的罗伯特像只发情期的母狗，现在的罗伯特压根就是只刚生育护崽的母猫。莫里森眼神复杂地看着那只挡在他面前的手臂，偷偷看向正坐在对面的莱耶斯。他也正抱着手臂一脸阴沉地盯着自己，不知道心里在盘算什么，但以莫里森了解的来说肯定不是好事。果然，当罗伯特开始起身打算将约瑟夫从沙发上拉起来赶出去的时候，莱耶斯开口了。

“杰克，你就打算在那里乖乖地坐着等着你的男人为你出面吗？”莱耶斯也从沙发上站了起来，罗伯特警惕地盯着他。他和莫里森一样有军人特有的压迫感，身体夸张的曲线弧度却增添了几许雌性的韵味。他抱起手臂一脸傲慢地端详了一遍罗伯特的脸，转头不屑地对莫里森嘲笑道：“你狩猎的对象难道都长一个样子？童子军，你还真的没什么长进。”

罗伯特脸色一沉：“你他妈又是谁？”

“加布里尔·莱耶斯，你刚才吸的那根屌的主人。”莱耶斯说这话的时候脸上毫无羞耻心，“他的滋味怎么样？刚才一味地让你为他服务，我得让他回报你点什么。”

“你到底在说什么？”罗伯特顺着他的目光望向身旁的莫里森，对方回复给他的眼神证实了莱耶斯的话。噢，真是走大运了，他这辈子总是栽在这种有家室的金发甜心身上。亏他刚才还想从这两个来者不善的家伙手中保护他呢，真他妈倒霉。

“听着，你要是想带他走就请便。”罗伯特烦躁地侧过身子给莫里森让出位置，今晚的约会全泡汤了。“你们三个最好赶紧滚出我的房子，否则——”

“否则什么？”莱耶斯非但没有离开的意思，反而开始向罗伯特靠近。“你要叫警察来吗？你知道你的朋友有一些小秘密，你不会这么冒险的。”

罗伯特下意识地看了一眼约瑟夫。对方的蓝眼睛有些担心地望着自己，仿佛自己才是那个闯入他人住宅的不速之客。他的目光转到自己手背上的纹身，黑色的纹理张牙舞爪地腐蚀着他的皮肤表面。玛丽那张憔悴的脸浮现在他的脑海里，他不能冒险让约瑟夫被警察盘问。他咬了咬牙，放弃了近在咫尺的家用电话。

“你们到底想做什么？”他从牙缝中挤出几个字。

莱耶斯没有说话，只是冲他身后的莫里森使了个眼色。罗伯特还没反应过来，就感觉到一双强壮的手臂牢牢地扣住自己的肩膀将他按在沙发上。莫里森的脸上带着些许愧疚，但是手上的力道丝毫不减，粗鲁地撕扯着罗伯特身上的衣物。罗伯特的两只手腕被他的一只手紧扣着动弹不得，只能眼睁睁地看着布料被从皮肤上一点一点抽离，光裸的胸膛和大腿在空气里赤裸地颤抖着。

“你只要闭上眼睛好好享受就行，杰克会照顾好一切的——他可是个好情人。”

莱耶斯轻描淡写的话让罗伯特浑身发抖。他从来没有受过这样的屈辱，被人在众目睽睽下扒个精光还无力反抗。更让他难以忍受的是约瑟夫那个混蛋就这么好整以暇地看着这出闹剧，那眼睛里的欲望和愉悦让他忍不住回想起当初他们那个错误的夜晚。那是他最痛苦与后悔的回忆，却也是这仅有的令他印象深刻、食髓知味的体验令他日后春梦缠身，让他不得不靠不同的炮友填满那些寂寞的夜晚。他不想承认的是，约瑟夫看着他的眼神太过露骨，犹如正在赤裸裸地舔舐着罗伯特的身体的每个角落，让他刚才就被吊着胃口的身体再次饥渴不已。

“别让我失望，亲爱的。”

莱耶斯一边说着一边将一只脚踩在茶几上解开自己的军靴。罗伯特能感觉到莫里森抓住他手腕的力道便重了一些，关节被捏得生疼。他抬头一看，男人的眼睛正一刻不离地跟着莱耶斯，一直看着他将两条靴子蹬掉，长腿一伸，跨坐在约瑟夫的大腿上。他的手腕几乎要被捏碎，罗伯特忍不住闷哼一声，莫里森才反应过来，充满歉意地放松了力道。

“加比……”他还是忍不住开口了，“别这么干，我们有其他的解决方法。”

莱耶斯毫无慈悲的声音传过来：“来比赛吧，杰克。如果你能将那边那个老家伙干晕过去，我就原谅你犯的错。反之如果我先将约瑟夫榨干了，那你回去就准备一个月的休假吧。”

“加比，我——”

莫里森像被人掐住了咽喉一样说不出话来。莱耶斯正在和约瑟夫接吻，他的加布里尔，正扣着那个金发男人的脑袋那么深情而投入地啃咬着他人的唇瓣。从这个角度他能看到约瑟夫的舌头悠然自得地闯入莱耶斯的口腔，那半眯着的蓝眼对上莫里森的，对他温和却狡黠地一笑。

无论约瑟夫这笑容原本的意义是什么，在莫里森看来无疑是挑衅。他知道莱耶斯一旦做了什么决定，无论他说什么都无法让他改变主意。可即使会让莱耶斯生气，他也不想将罗伯特当成他们之间处理问题的工具。错误本来就出在他身上，无论事后受到什么样的惩罚都是应该的。罗伯特没必要为了毫无关系的人搭上自己的身体。

“……抱歉刚才那么对你。我要是不那么做，加比可能会对你做更过分的事。”莫里森满心懊悔地道着歉，“我一定会想办法让你离——”

“你听到他说的了。”罗伯特哑着嗓子打断了他，“干我，不然今晚我们都走不了。”

“你认真的？”

莫里森一愣，还想说什么却被罗伯特抱住了脖子，温热的肉段滑进唇舌之间堵住他未出口的话语，仍带着之前口交残留的淡淡的壇腥味。罗伯特的手伸进了他的紧身衣，狂热而粗鲁地揉捏着他锻炼良好的肌肉。莫里森被罗伯特压在沙发上，对方的大腿强硬地挤进他的双腿之间。他深蓝色的高领紧身衣被拉下来，有些刺痛的噬咬落在他的锁骨和颈侧。莫里森的耳边传来罗伯特低低的带着喘息的笑声，像只羽毛挠得他心痒。金发的年轻指挥官便将手试探性地搭上他的髋骨，手指钻进他早就湿透的内裤，蘸着前液，扒开罗伯特的双臀按摩着那一张一合的穴口。

罗伯特几乎是有些刻意地呻吟了一声。那个叫莱耶斯的男人对他突如其来的敌意无疑是因为他冒犯了他的爱人，而罗伯特从不为这种事感到愧疚。相反，这恰恰是证明他个人魅力的关键时刻，他不可能忍受在这样的对决中处于下风。约瑟夫的存在更是让罗伯特下定决心投入这场毫无意义的比赛，那个玩弄了他的感情和身体又将他抛在一边的可恶神父正在色情地抚摸着莱耶斯结实的臀部。他将那两团丰满有弹性的软肉揉捏成喜欢的形状，眼睛却紧紧地盯着罗伯特。那双会做杯子蛋糕的灵巧的手正握着拉美裔士兵的腰窝，在大腿根和臀瓣上留下青紫的掐痕。

莫里森心里念着和莱耶斯的赌约，也就不像罗伯特一样一直注意另外两个人的一举一动。他望着身上的罗伯特，几缕斑白的头发被汗水黏在他的额头上，棕色的眼睛微微垂下，浓密的睫毛半掩着被欲望浸透的瞳孔。他的皮衣早就被自己剥掉，身上就穿了一件红色的T恤，刚才被把玩得勃起的乳头透过一层薄薄的布料，形状若隐若现。松开的裤子挂在他的脚踝处，他为他扩张的手指上早就满是晶亮的前液，顺着汩汩流水的顶端流到卵蛋和大腿根上。如果莱耶斯再年长个十来二十岁，也许就是罗伯特现在的样子。他深吸一口气，微微收紧了拳头，感觉到下腹刚刚才吐完精的分身又一次精神抖擞起来。

另一边的莱耶斯和约瑟夫不如他们这般风平浪静，像是两头正在较劲的公牛，顶着互相的额头唇齿摩擦，却谁都不肯泄出一丝呻吟，仿佛那是服软的信号。莱耶斯撩起约瑟夫的粉色衬衫咬上去，过程中自然也没有忘记嘲讽一番他的衣服品味。而约瑟夫只是面不改色地扯下莱耶斯的裤子，在他那硕大的臀部上重重一拍，划破空气的清脆声响无疑也引起了另外两个人的注意力。莱耶斯的阴茎跳了跳，报复性地狠狠揪了一下约瑟夫的乳头，后者咬唇闷哼了一声，表情也变得更加认真起来。

“我会让你后悔把我选作你的搭档，加布里尔。”约瑟夫平复着呼吸，装出一副游刃有余的样子掀起拉美男人的黑色紧身衣，在他紧绷的腹部和胸口上留下红紫的咬痕。“盲目的自信总会给人带来极致的挫败。你久经沙场，应该明白这一点。”

莱耶斯冷哼一声，“我对自己的判断很自信。而你只需要闭上嘴做个合格的婊子，神父大人。”

约瑟夫还想说什么，莱耶斯的手指却捏住了他的脸并将两根手指塞到他的口腔里搅动。他的力道之大捏得他生疼，只能被迫被莱耶斯用两根手指夹着那根艳红的舌头，就像是他那另外一只正在肆无忌惮地玩弄着他的阴茎的手一样，约瑟夫的舌头在莱耶斯手里就只像是一道被饱腹之人玷污的佳肴美食。大量分泌的唾液随着莱耶斯的动作从约瑟夫的唇边流淌下来，汇集在下颌，滴落在他直挺挺的阴茎上头。莱耶斯嗤笑着弹了一下那喷薄欲出的顶端，听到一声隐忍的喘息后终于大发慈悲将占领对方唇齿的手指移开，探到自己身后。

就算被约瑟夫的津液完全濡湿，要一举进入莱耶斯干涩的后穴还是有些困难。约瑟夫好心地替他掰开厚实的屁股，虽然他这个角度看不到莱耶斯的肉穴一节节地吞入手指的美景，但是他能从那一头莫里森的反应知道莱耶斯现在进行到哪一步。莱耶斯就像是故意要给莫里森看清自己扩张小穴的场景，将屁股撅得老高，正对着莫里森那个方向，粗糙的手指缓慢地在润湿的肉洞里抽插着，一面发出舒爽的呻吟。约瑟夫得承认莱耶斯是个叫床好手，他的声音不如他的外表那么彪悍，反而有着年轻男人该有的朝气和清澈。听到这样的声音连约瑟夫都忍不住拉低了莱耶斯的脖子去舔吻那张被吻得发肿的嘴唇，顺着蓄着精心打理的胡须慢慢啃咬下去，一边听着耳边加重的喘息，一边留下一条吻痕组成的鲜红艳丽的小径。

而莫里森这边忍耐的实在辛苦。他与莱耶斯的性爱通常发生在档案室或是办公室，因为爱人的一己私欲以及随时想要的霸道性格。在这种地方做爱刺激是刺激，但是他们需要收敛自己的声音以免引来他人驻足观看。所以即使是莫里森也很少听到过莱耶斯这么大声浪叫的声音，既考验他心脏的承受能力，同时也让他的阴茎毫不费力地完全挺立起来。莫里森的手指搅动着罗伯特小穴中的黏膜，整个房间都回荡着淫荡又濡湿的水声。罗伯特为了转移注意力只能玩弄自己的胸口，胸口的敏感点被自己变着法子挑弄着，腿间的阴茎因为这双重刺激一跳一跳地喷出更多前液。

一把年纪了还这么淫乱。莫里森在心里感叹着，手指从罗伯特的肠道里抽出来，在深色的大腿上留下一条透明而湿润的小径。莱耶斯的大腿虽然比他的要更加丰满和有肉感得多，但罗伯特的大腿却也有力而健壮。掰开这样一条腿绝对给了男人足够的征服欲；罗伯特这样成熟的男人的身体就像是恶魔的生菜，一旦食髓知味沾染上了便难以戒断。

“准备好了吗，罗伯特？”莫里森轻声询问道，掰开那个紧致的穴口，心里还是有些犹豫。他的爱人此刻正在另一个男人怀里承欢，他在心里总觉得背负了满满的罪恶感。

“当然，亲爱的。”罗伯特用讽刺的口吻说道，“赶紧结束然后带着你的男人滚出我家。”

虽然他的语气令人感到不舒服，但习惯了莱耶斯的刻薄的莫里森并没有因此败坏了兴致。接触到褶皱的时候罗伯特剧烈地抽搐了一下，那圈环装肌肉紧紧箍着莫里森的头部。莫里森忍耐着那过于紧致乃至有些过头的刺激，按摩着罗伯特的大腿让他放松。他的一只手安慰地抚过罗伯特覆满体毛的厚实胸膛，罗伯特的大腿根部却一直颤抖着，肠道紧紧地箍着莫里森无法放松。莫里森想退出来，罗伯特却按住了他的肩膀，那明显疼得发白的脸上满是决绝。

“嘿，你得早告诉我你不是下面的那个……”莫里森忍不住开口。

“这有什么意义吗？赶紧做你该做的。”

罗伯特用大腿缠住莫里森的腰，冲他抬了抬下巴。莫里森见他这个样子也不再尝试劝说他，将硬得发疼的下体整个顶了进去。嘶哑的尖叫声被埋没在唇齿之间，罗伯特竟然就这么浑身颤抖着射了出来。衣服上飞溅的白浊让两个人都愣住了，莫里森本来以为罗伯特没什么这方面的经验想对他放慢节奏，却没想到这个小淫妇像莱耶斯一样嘴上不说，心里却早就渴望着他的阴茎快些插进来。莫里森的眸色一沉，握住罗伯特的脚踝狠狠地挺动起身体来。

卵袋拍打肉臀的声音清晰可闻。罗伯特忍耐着膨胀起来的快感，闭上眼睛，无法自制地回想起之前的那个夜晚。他和约瑟夫一起将醉酒的玛丽送回家中，正当他打算告辞，约瑟夫却握住了他的手。那双狡黠的蓝眼睛在黑暗中几乎发出了诡谲的光芒，但罗伯特没有拒绝他解开自己腰带里的手指。这一切从一开始就是个错误，他不该接约瑟夫的电话，也不该跟着他一起回家。当时他牵着约瑟夫回到自己家，本来还满心欢喜地幻想着一夜的温存，却被推到沙发上毫不留情地拉开双腿。没有前戏也没有润滑，他就这么合着血液直接插进来，一面掐着他的脖子告诉他自己早就想这么干了——从那以后他就没再让人碰过他的后头。

“罗伯特，你可真美。”记忆里约瑟夫也是这样说着，在他的乳头上烙下一个个带血的亲吻与牙印。他的双手被绑在沙发的把手上，双膝被压到肩膀上，整个人门户大开地被肆意掠夺。从那以后罗伯特就迷恋上了粗暴对待——无论是对别人还是别人对他——疼痛和鲜血让他更加兴奋。莫里森那双与约瑟夫相似的蓝宝石一样的眼睛更能让他回想起曾被它们充满占有欲地注视着，鄙夷地骂着他婊子，然后强迫他承受接踵而至的折磨。然而实际上再次处于下位的体验要比春梦里的来得真实也痛苦得多，罗伯特拼尽全力将自己放松下来，莫里森的每次抽插几乎都要把他的腰撞断。如果早知道当兵的男人腰力如此狠戾，说什么他也不会再撒那种当过兵的谎，这也许就是对他随意耍弄人心的惩罚。

另一边的莱耶斯注意到这边的情况，有些急躁地啧了一声。他虽然也想快一点让约瑟夫插进来，但是身体却因为太久没做依然紧绷绷的难以放松。约瑟夫抿着唇，几乎是有些幸灾乐祸地看着他加快了手指扩张的速度。看着莱耶斯皱着眉头认真工作的样子，他好心问道：“需要我帮忙吗？”

“闭嘴。”回应他的是莱耶斯沙哑的否决。

约瑟夫不置可否。他的阴茎现在也坚硬如铁，要是任由莱耶斯这样折腾下去，他的体力恐怕会在莱耶斯尽兴之前耗光。他握住莱耶斯的腰示意他趴在沙发上，后者警惕地瞪了他一眼，约瑟夫诚恳地冲他眨眨眼睛。

“相信我。你也不想输给他们俩吧？”

“哦？你有什么更好的方法。”

“没什么……为了赢过罗伯特，我什么都会做的。”

金发神父的脸不像是在撒谎。莱耶斯不情愿地妥协了，高傲地撅起屁股趴在了沙发上。约瑟夫的嘴唇附上来的那瞬间，即使莱耶斯早有准备，却也无法抑制地吐出了呻吟。男人在这方面一定很有经验，那条圆滑的舌头就像他平时不留痕迹地掩盖谎言与错误时一样熟练地抚平莱耶斯的穴口。他的脸埋在莱耶斯散发着古铜色光泽的两瓣蜜臀中间，像是与另外一张嘴接吻一样贪婪地钻入莱耶斯的身体内部，舌头来回弹动着发出让人脸红心跳的暧昧水声。纵使刚才的莱耶斯只把约瑟夫当成一个用来激怒莫里森的工具，此时他也只能因为被刚认识不到两小时的男人舔舐后穴而不停地颤抖大腿。约瑟夫敢打赌这个热爱发号施令的男人平日在军营里也幻想过被平民按在地上亵玩肛门和直肠，如今前面那修剪完美的阴毛已经被沾得透湿，男人发红的手臂撑在沙发上，肌肉的形状清晰可见。

约瑟夫露出一个得意的微笑。他一边用舌尖快速地戳刺莱耶斯松软的穴口，一边时不时地给他手感极好的屁股和小穴上来一巴掌。他每打一下莱耶斯都会发出野兽被激怒似的低喘，但介于他还没有被扑倒在沙发上撕碎，他想莱耶斯还是享受着这样的拍打的。莱耶斯的柱身和囊袋没有被约瑟夫遗漏，在亲吻着小穴的同时，他仍用不轻的力道攥着莱耶斯粗壮的阴茎来回捋动，顺带把玩着他沉甸甸的睾丸，就像逗弄一只发情的大猫一样的游刃有余。然而好景不长，正当约瑟夫想着要不要把皮带解下来抽打他增加乐趣时，莱耶斯的耐性似乎已经到了尽头。他支起身体，那布满疤痕的完美倒三角形状的后背让约瑟夫看得有些出神，下一秒他的背部就被重重地摔到沙发垫子上，黑豹般优美修长的身体充满威慑力地压了过来。

“不准动。”他声音嘶哑地命令道。然而那眼眶周围红了一圈，棕色的眸子被欲望浸染而变得湿淋淋的模样没有一点说服力。即使如此，约瑟夫依然温顺地点了点头。

他看着莱耶斯将小洞对准了自己的阴茎冠头，缓慢地坐了下去。阴茎被周遭湿热的环境压迫，从莱耶斯的肠道里传来令人愉悦的紧致阻力。约瑟夫舒服地大声叹息起来，在莱耶斯快要坐到底的时候终于露出了一丝阴谋得逞的微笑，恶意地抬起莱耶斯的屁股抽出来半根，然后又猛地往上挺腰，整根阴茎瞬间全部没入了莱耶斯的肠道里。柱身的青筋滑过莱耶斯敏感的内壁，让拉美裔的男人颤抖着仰起头，因为极致的快感反而叫不出声来。约瑟夫轻笑一声，掐着他的腰激烈地操干上去。他一口咬上莱耶斯暴露的胸口上挺立的乳头，舌尖描绘着深色的乳晕用力吸吮，卖力得像是要吸出奶水。

莱耶斯的手臂撑在他的头顶，肥硕的屁股被他的阴茎狠狠侵犯着，汁水四溢。约瑟夫躺在沙发靠垫上，抬头就是莱耶斯紧闭双眼的坚毅脸庞。他比罗伯特要年轻许多，脸上的伤痕和修剪整齐的胡须让他和罗伯特的不修边幅与颓废沧桑区分开来。这是一个真正经历过战争的指挥官，这具身体曾经扛着枪在枪林弹雨中四处奔波保家卫国。而现在他拉开着这个所谓的英雄的大腿，深深地埋入他最私密的地方，让他被迫钉在自己的阴茎上起舞。虽然和罗伯特的一夜情就足以让他回味良久，然而和莱耶斯做爱却将约瑟夫经历过的新奇体验提升到了新的档次。他想他回去一定要把这一切记在笔记本上，和那晚拍下的罗伯特的录像一起锁在自己的抽屉里。

得意洋洋地思考着其他事的约瑟夫还是低估了超级士兵的适应能力。在他正打算在莱耶斯缓过劲来之前将他直接插射出来时，适应了体内巨物的莱耶斯一只手毫无预警地掐住了约瑟夫的脖子。约瑟夫白皙的脸因为呼吸不畅涨得通红，徒劳地握着莱耶斯的手腕挣扎，莱耶斯却只是盯着他痛苦的模样咧起嘴，残忍地摆起腰来。他那副样子就像是翘着腿坐在一个正在做俯卧撑的士兵背上，毫无慈悲地让他承受自己的重量完成接下来的练习以惩罚他之前的逾越规矩。体型差距使得约瑟夫此时反而像个被强奸的无辜市民，被士兵牢牢地摁在沙发上当成活体按摩棒来使。另一边的莫里森见莱耶斯终于掌控回了主权，露出一个“不愧是我的人”的会心微笑，同时又用同情的眼神瞥了一眼他身下的男人。真可怜，脸都快憋紫了。

“他不会杀了他吧？”罗伯特顺着他的眼神望过去之后，莫里森能感觉他将他夹得更紧了。

“不会，加布里尔有自己的分寸。”他的语气里满是自豪与宠溺，“他做事一向如此。”

罗伯特只是沉默不语。如果莫里森每次和莱耶斯做爱都被像这样掐着脖子操个半死，那可不是件什么值得骄傲的事。他现在年纪大了，身体已经开始感觉非常疲惫。那边的莱耶斯和约瑟夫却还干得如火如荼，他能看到精液从莱耶斯被填满的穴口中溢出来。莱耶斯在约瑟夫释放后丝毫没有减慢速度，依旧残忍地压榨着那个脖子上被留下清晰指痕的神父。罗伯特的心里忽然有一种异样的满足感，就像是通过莱耶斯成功报复了那个总是玩弄他人感情的人渣。看着他那副狼狈的样子罗伯特忽然又有了精神，而莫里森也注意到他的变化，玩味地捋了捋他半勃起来的阴茎。

“我们到他们旁边去吧。”

莫里森提议道，没有等罗伯特同意就将他阴茎从他体内抽出来然后将罗伯特打横抱起来往那边走过去。莫里森突然的动作让罗伯特反射性地攀住了他的脖子，看着精液顺着自己的后穴流在沙发和地毯上，给本来就凌乱不堪的房间雪上加霜。莱耶斯停止了操干约瑟夫的动作，看着莫里森将罗伯特放在沙发上，心里暗自好笑。那个老家伙一定是累坏了，连腿根都在打颤，趴都趴不稳。莫里森似乎忘记一般人和超级士兵的体质不同，不知道这对于习惯和超级士兵做爱的他们来说是好事还是坏事。不过他也没有资格说别人——他扭头看了一眼半垂着眼睛有气无力地瞪着他的约瑟夫，低笑出声。

“看起来我们目前是平手。杰克，我可真是低估你了。”

莱耶斯走近莫里森，贴心地替他将沾在脸庞的精液用拇指抹去，放在自己嘴里舔干净。莫里森看着他这个样子就觉得下腹一阵欲望翻腾，但他知道还在与他较劲的莱耶斯不会允许他的触碰。莱耶斯走到罗伯特身前掰开他的屁股，奶白色的精液便随着暴露出来的穴口缓缓往下淌。他将两只手指伸进去随意地搅了搅，将精液与肠液打成的白沫涂抹在他的肛门处，像是装饰妓女的阴道一般让罗伯特的难堪不已。罗伯特有些恼羞成怒，伸手去推搡莱耶斯，却反被抓住了手腕。他被拉进莱耶斯的怀里形成一个跪俯的姿势，同时莫里森的阴茎插了进来，重新填满了他空虚的后穴，堵住那些流到他腿根的精液，重新浇灌他不知餍足的直肠。

现在他和莱耶斯正面对面跪在沙发上，两个金发男人各自在他们身后挺动着身体。莱耶斯光溜溜的胸膛和罗伯特覆满体毛的胸膛抵在一起，对比之下莱耶斯胸部的触感简直像个女人一样的光滑柔软，隆起的手感让偶然蹭到的罗伯特像是发现新大陆一样玩个不停。像是为了报复他之前的羞辱，罗伯特将那一团胸肉包在手掌里来回搓弄，那本来就被约瑟夫玩得敏感不已的乳头更是红肿得几乎要滴出血来。罗伯特一口咬上那如女人一样硕大的乳粒，莱耶斯因此而浑身一震，险些就这么交代在一次驰骋到肠道深处的撞击里。拉美裔男人抬起头来瞪了莫里森一眼，似乎在埋怨他的不中用。

莫里森接触到他的眼神猛地往前一顶，刚好撞在罗伯特的前列腺上。罗伯特的表情一变，触电似的从莱耶斯身上弹开，席卷而来的快感让男人本能地企图从莫里森的身下逃走。金发指挥官看到他这样的反应岂可轻易放过，铁笼一样钳住他的肩膀就开始往相同的位置冲撞。

“不要、嗯……该死，停下来！啊……不、杰克！”

罗伯特被插得眼眶发红，再也忍受不了的呻吟脱口而出。莫里森看着他这个样子更是愈战愈勇，连莱耶斯的脸色也顾不得就这么一股脑地在罗伯特体内横冲直撞。随着罗伯特带着哭腔的惨叫和莫里森的低声咆哮，尿液毫无预警地喷射在他们身下的垫子里。空气中传来难闻的味道，四个人均是一愣。罗伯特在几秒钟之后没忍住崩溃了，生理泪水顺着他不修边幅的胡须滚下来，源源不断地落在莱耶斯的大腿上。

莱耶斯大笑起来，也不怕脏，就这么伸手抱住罗伯特的身体。他捉住他的下颌舔掉他嘴角因为高潮不受控制流下的津液，以及和他一眼凹下去的脸颊旁咸咸的泪水。即使他的屁股里也夹着一根老二，他却依然游刃有余地扣着罗伯特的后脑勺亲得他脑袋发胀。莫里森看到这个场景顿时觉得莱耶斯在口交的问题上欺瞒了他；那个狡猾的拉美男人只是不愿意为他服务罢了，有他那样灵活的舌头，什么样的阴茎能不缴械投降？

“别担心，这里没人会怪你。你只是忍不住了，放松……很快就结束了。”

莱耶斯的舌头离开罗伯特的嘴唇，随意地伸手抹去带出的一道银丝。莫里森握着罗伯特的肩膀抽插得更用力了，肉体拍打的声音响彻整个房间，毫无疑问明天早上起来罗伯特的小穴和臀丘都会青紫一片。莱耶斯每次的挑衅和激励都让莫里森的每次撞击变得更加狠戾，罗伯特的身体瘫软不已，抖动的大腿再也无法支撑整个人的重量。他半倚半靠在莱耶斯胸前，每次承受一次完整的抽插都仿佛已经到了极限一般使他两眼发昏。在他嘴边磨蹭的颈部皮肤尝起来光滑无比，罗伯特皱起眉头，泄愤一样地咬住莱耶斯近在咫尺的脖子。

“你们他妈的究竟是谁？为什么要对我做这样的事情？……”他脑子里一团浆糊，色厉内茬地用犬齿磨着嘴里巧克力色的皮肤，喃喃地问着。该死，如果他还有力气一定能撕下莱耶斯完整的一块皮肉。

突如其来的刺痛让莱耶斯眼皮一跳，看着罗伯特那副愤然又无可奈何的样子却忍不住低笑出声来。

“这不重要。你只要享受这一切就行了，这不是你一开始的目的吗？”他咧起嘴角，模棱两可地回答道。身后的约瑟夫被他突然夹紧，忍不住发出了一声高昂的呻吟。莱耶斯感觉到腰上骤然收紧的手指，扯住罗伯特的头发将他从血淋淋的颈间强行拉起来。他听着罗伯特的惨叫，舔着那胡子拉碴的下颌，看进那双高潮得太多次以至于有些失神的棕色眸子。

“晚安，做个好梦。”

那仿佛是恶魔在耳畔的呓语。罗伯特在陷入黑暗之前最后看到的就是莱耶斯那双琥珀一样剔透的眼睛。瞳孔因为兴奋涣散着，镜面一样倒映着他身后同样着迷地注视着他的莫里森。那一瞬间他仿佛看到了当年的自己，他正穿着约瑟夫的毛衣，腼腆的笑意与浪漫的回忆一起被记录在约瑟夫的镜头中。那时他的手上还没有那个难看的纹身，约瑟夫也未曾如此沉迷教堂活动。在那个噩梦般的夜晚来临之前，他们就像最好的朋友一样晚上一同喝酒谈天，清晨便在一起坐在游艇上钓鱼。也许远在深深地陷入这些虚假的回忆之前，自己就不知不觉成为了约瑟夫早期受害者中的一员。他知道，自己是心甘情愿的。

莱耶斯将昏睡过去的罗伯特踢到一边，看着莫里森将阴茎随着精液一起滑出罗伯特的甬道。约瑟夫主动地退出了莱耶斯的身体，眼中带着病态的怜爱注视着躺在一片狼藉中的罗伯特。他看起来睡得很熟，也许很久没有这么安稳的睡眠了。约瑟夫的手从他的膝盖窝下穿过，将他轻松抱起，往浴室的方向走去。

“别再折腾他了，他累坏了。”

莱耶斯在他后面叮嘱，约瑟夫的脚步顿了顿。“当然。”他微笑着回答，门在他身后被遮掩上。莱耶斯一边擦了擦大腿上流下的精液，一边瞥了一眼默不作声的莫里森，勾起唇角：“你猜他会履行承诺吗？”

“我不感兴趣。”莫里森闷闷不乐地回答。

“你刚刚还把人家干失禁了，现在倒撇得干干净净？”

“那也是因为你的怂恿。加比，你他妈到底在想什么？”说到这个莫里森就来气。莱耶斯确实喜欢一些刺激的玩法，他也鼓励这些。但他说什么也不能再看到莱耶斯骑在别的男人身上的模样，那太难受了。

莱耶斯笑了笑，选择转移话题。“新兵联系你了没有？”

“奥克斯顿？”莫里森愣了一下，马上反应过来。他从大衣的口袋内侧掏出通讯器，上面闪烁着几条未接消息。守望先锋总部那边联系不上两个重要的指挥官，现在一定乱成了一锅粥。

“希望他们赶紧修好奥克斯顿的时间回溯装置，我可不想再经历类似的事情了。”

莫里森意有所指地看了莱耶斯的屁股一眼，那上面青紫的捏痕很是刺眼。莱耶斯倒是无所谓地耸耸肩，“很愉快，我觉得这没什么不好。”

“我见你确实玩得挺开心，”莫里森闷闷不乐地说，“但对我来说简直是煎熬。”

“哦？一开始可不是我把手搭在陌生人的屁股上。”

“那是个误会！我只是喝酒上头了，而他看上去有那么点像你……”

莱耶斯大笑一声搂住莫里森的肩膀。他可爱的童子军将头撇到一边，剧烈运动后的脸红扑扑的，在加上满脸闹别扭的情绪，让莱耶斯忍不住在上头亲了一口。

“如果下次再有这样的机会，我想我得试试罗伯特的滋味。”

“……”

“这个社区还有其他的老爸吧？约瑟夫带着我一家一家找过来的。你说，把他们全部都上一遍，我需要来这里几回？”

“……加比！”

看着莱耶斯端着下巴认真思考的模样，莫里森忍不住大声嚷嚷打断他的思路。莱耶斯敷衍地向他保证自己绝对不会再提起今日之事，心里却开始盘算起下一次如何贿赂莉娜·奥克斯顿让他再次通过那个神奇的装置完成一场时空穿越的艳遇。

说真的，这可比在开会的时候趴在童子军的办公桌底下吮吸他的鸡巴有趣多了。


End file.
